Si c'est un rêve, que personne ne me pince
by HermioneMcAlbus
Summary: Quand on s'endort dans son cours de mathématique, on ne s'attend pas à un rêve si étrange. Et si ce n'est pas un rêve, alors...
1. Ou comment atterrir sans soucoupe

_Voici une nouvelle fanfiction, pas vraiment dans mon style habituel. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 1 : Ou comment atterrir en douceur sans soucoupe volante.**

- …marque un fossé entre les cultures magiques et moldues. Il s'est alors créer deux mondes avec leurs propres structures sociales, économiques et gouvernementales. Au fil des années, il est pourtant devenu de plus en plus pressant que le Monde Magique demeure ignoré des Moldus. En 1600, comme vous le savez, eu lieu la Révolte des gobelins en Grande-Bretagne…

J'ouvre délicatement un œil, essayant vainement de comprendre pourquoi la voix de mon professeur de mathématique me parvint bien plus morne et grave que d'habitude.

- … sorciers atteignent leur sommet à cette époque. Les gouvernements du Monde Magique se rencontrèrent pour trouver des solutions à la crise et en 1692, ils conçoivent le Code International du Secret Magique. Cela sépara à jamais les deux cultures et donna à tous les gouvernements magiques la responsabilité de maintenir leur communauté dans le secret. C'est ainsi que les choses très visibles comme le Quidditch ou encore les dragons disparurent du paysage Moldus…

Hum… pourquoi mon professeur de mathématique si… passionnant… parle-t-il de magie?

Ma tête toujours étalée sur la table, mon bras me servant d'oreiller, je me tord le cou pour voir le dos de ma voisine de devant. C'est étrange, je suis presque sûre de m'être assise derrière Marie, une jolie blonde vénitienne. Pourtant, les longs cheveux de la fille devant moi sont d'un noir de jais.

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la partie de la salle que je peux voir –Je n'ai pas le meilleur angle de vue possible- et contemple, dubitative, la plupart des élèves regarder le plafond, dormir sur la table, discuter à voix basse et même... jouer au échec. Ils sont tous l'air d'être habillés de la même manière. En noir. En comparaison du patchwork de couleur habituel des élèves de ma classe, cela semble particulièrement lugubre.

Encore légèrement somnolente, je ne comprend pas immédiatement l'étrangeté de la situation. Il me faut encore quelques instants pour que les brumes du sommeil s'efface et me rendre compte que je ne dors plus.

Je lance un nouveau regard circulaire à la salle, plus attentivement et remarque que personne ne m'est familier.

Avec un sursaut de panique, je me relève précipitamment, ma mâchoire se décroche, mes yeux s'agrandissent. La partie rationnelle et terre à terre de mon cerveau se met en pause, refusant d'intégrer ce qu'elle voit. L'autre partie carbure à fond les turbines.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose?!

Devant moi, se tient une classe assez banale, mais le professeur, lui n'a RIEN de normal.

C'est quoi _–ça-_ ?! Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu! Je suis devenue folle.

Une chose humanoïde, légèrement transparente, agite ses mains en parlant tout en traversant le bureau de long en large sans s'en rendre compte.

Je rêve!

Ma panique augmente à vu d'œil. Je ferme les yeux en pensant très fort à mon professeur de math, les rouvrent et pousse un grognement en voyant le corps définitivement immatériel déblatérer tout seul sur la révolte des gobelins.

Si on m'avait dit que j'espèrerai un jour de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme me retrouver en cours de Math, j'aurai éclaté de rire. Je ne ris plus.

Du tout.

La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau, dans un sursaut, se réanime et tente de me rassurer. Cela ne peut qu'être un rêve. Un rêve particulièrement réaliste, certes, mais un rêve quand-même.

La personne devant moi se retourne. J'écarquille les yeux. La personne qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils n'a décidément _rien_ de féminin, malgré les cheveux longs.

Que faire? Que dire? Je tente un sourire crispé.

Il se tourne vers son voisin, un garçon au cheveux châtain et lui tape sur l'épaule sans cesser de me fixer.

Ce dernier lui accorde un coup d'œil ennuyé puis voyant qu'il ne le regarde pas, suit son regard. Il me fixe un instant, l'air étonné, puis se penche en avant et tapote l'arrière du crâne ébouriffé du garçon qui somnole devant lui.

Il faut un certain temps et un tapotage intensif avant qu'il ne daigne se retourner. L'air passablement endormit, il pose ses yeux sur moi, les cligne sans comprendre, hausse les sourcils puis secoue sans douceur son voisin, un blondinet qui ronflait allègrement, le tout sans me lâcher du regard.

J'ai maintenant huit yeux qui me fixent intensément. Dont quatre sourcils froncés et trois haussés. Je crois pouvoir m'estimer heureuse que le dernier à s'être retourné n'est pas poursuivit la chaîne…

- Il n'y avait personne à cette place, si? Demande le garçon que j'ai honteusement pris pour une fille.  
>- Non et je n'ai vu personne entrer. Répond son voisin.<p>

Existe-il des hallucinations auditives? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je dois effectivement rêver. Ou alors, je vire schizophrène.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu, tu es… heu… nouvelle?

Il a un air septique, les nouveaux ne doivent pas être courant, ni atterrir comme par magie en plein milieu d'un cours.

- Je…

Ce n'est pas une mince affaire que de savoir quoi répondre…

- Et bien... Je... Est-ce qu'il est possible de... de parler à… je sais pas, le directeur?

Bon choix, toute école a un directeur. Ils se jettent un coup d'œil.

- Oui. On t'y conduira.

Ils ont l'air méfiant. Remarque, je le suis moi-même. Est-ce que c'est ce que ressentent les gens que l'on qualifie de fou?

La fin du cours sonne et je reste assise, complètement paumé et légèrement angoissé, pendant que les élèves se réveillent petit à petit et s'enfuit de la salle avec un air soulagé. Les quatre garçons se sont levés mais ne bougent pas jusqu'à ce que la salle soit vide.

- Heu... Tu étais là, au début du cours? Me demande le plus petit des quatre.

- Heu... Je ne... me souviens pas.

Quatre regards septiques se posent sur moi.

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir le directeur, alors? Dis-je précipitamment, avant qu'ils ne décident de se lancer dans un interrogatoire auxquels je serais bien en mal de répondre.

- Je vais t'y conduire. Me répond le jeune homme châtain.

- Merci. Dis-je, soulagée.

- Allez manger, je vous rejoindrais dit-il aux autres.

Ils acquiescent et se dirigent vers le porte, non sans m'avoir jeter quelques regards par dessus l'épaule.

- Viens.

Je le suis, un grande partie des gens que je croise me regarde étrangement. Je mets un certain temps avant de me rendre compte que mon accoutrement ne peut qu'attirer le regard au milieu de leurs uniformes noirs. Je porte un jeans bleu clair, légèrement fendus à un genou, des DocMartens noire, un t-shirt rouge et un petit sac à bandoulière noir sur lequel j'ai accroché un certain nombre de pin's.

Un peu gênée, je regarde autour de moi et… des tableaux qui bougent? Oh misère, je fais vraiment des rêves déments!

Des armures, des tentures anciennes, des cravates rouges, d'autres jaunes, des bouts de bois qui dépassent des poches. Je suis en pleine hallucination visuelle et auditive. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

On s'arrête devant une statue de pierre atrocement moche. Le jeune homme qui m'accompagne prononce un mot que je ne comprends pas et un passage s'ouvre.

Non… Ce n'est pas possible...

Les escalators en pierre, ça existe? Je sens qu'on me pousse doucement pour que j'avance, je monte donc dessus.

Arrivé en haut, il toque à la porte, je lève les yeux vers lui, il est plutôt grand mais je n'ai pas le temps de mieux le regarder.

- Entrez.


	2. Ou comment la torture est un bout de

**Chapitre 2 : Ou comment la torture peut être un bout de bois**

[_Devant le bureau du directeur..._

_- Entrez.]_

Il pousse la porte et me fait signe de passer devant. Ma respiration s'arrête. Le directeur porte une robe du plus mauvais goût. Autant dire qu'elle est affreusement moche, violette avec des dessins et un liseré orange. Je regarde autour de moi, le bureau est plein d'objets bizarroïdes...

Je ferme les yeux un instant en me retenant de me prendre la tête entre les mains. C'est quand même dingue cette histoire.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Lupin.

J'étouffe mon hoquet de surprise dans une toux. Je détaille un peu mieux le garçon à côté de moi, qui parle mais que je n'écoute pas. Il est châtain, plutôt mince et il est effectivement grand. En l'observant attentivement, je peux dire qu'il a l'air plutôt mignon. Son visage est plutôt fin et avenant. Il a un joli profil. Je remarque une légère cicatrice qui marque sa mâchoire.

Je retiens un nouvel hoquet de surprise. Remus? Ca ne peut pas...

Si je me retrouve avec Remus. C'est forcément un rêve. Je jette un oeil à ses vêtements. Parfait. Voilà qui ne va pas arranger mes grognements sur toutes les fics où ses vêtements sont vieux de plusieurs générations.

Evidement, il serait plutôt dingue de voir un Remus fringué comme un clochard dans un de mes rêves.

Il se tourne vers moi et je lève les yeux vers lui. J'avale de travers. Bordel, c'est impossible d'avoir les yeux de cette couleur! N'importe qui de censé comprendrait que ce n'est pas normal!

Il fronce les sourcils et je me rappelle subitement que je suis dans le bureau du directeur. Penaude, je me tourne vers lui.

- Vous avez sûrement un nom?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Je donne mon vrai nom? Ou pas? Je peux inventer mais je risque de passer pour une idiote si je m'oublie et que je ne réponds pas quand on m'appelle. Je tranche pour la vérité.

- Lara Wallis

- Bien, Mademoiselle Wallis. Il va falloir que vous nous expliquiez ce qui s'est passé avant.

Avant? Avant quoi?

- Avant que Monsieur Lupin et ses amis ne vous remarquent.

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi?

- Et bien… j'ai dû… m'endormir dans mon cours de mathématique. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai entendu le professeur raconter la révolte des gobelins.

- Vous ne vous rappelez de rien d'autre?

Oh, si, je me souviens de pleins de trucs, tout d'un coup! Je peux avoir une baguette, visiter des passages secrets, me planquer sous une cape d'invisibilité et manger des bonbons bizarres!

- Non.

- Vous souvenez-vous du rêve que vous faisiez avant de vous réveiller dans la classe du professeur Binns?

Je réfléchis un instant, cherchant alors que je sais d'avance ne jamais me souvenir de mes rêves.

- Je ne me souviens pas du rêve, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il était agréable et que je m'y sentais bien.

- Bien. Il réfléchit un instant. Et, que pensez vous de la magie?

Je prends le temps de réfléchir à la question. Qu'est-ce que je pense de la magie? Certes, à chaque livre fantasy que je lis, je me dis que ce serait drôlement chouette, que ça existe et de pouvoir en faire. Mais...

- Heu… aux dernières nouvelles, c'était dans les bouquins.

- Bien. Il fait une pause, en me regardant d'un oeil que je trouve bien trop perçant. Puis il se tourne vers Remus. Monsieur Lupin, pourriez-vous aller chercher le professeur MacGonagall, je vous prie?

Ce dernier hoche la tête et repart immédiatement.

Le directeur se tourne vers moi de nouveau puis se lève, ouvre un tiroir et en sort quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir.

Il se rassoit à son bureau, semble réfléchir intensément puis me tend un objet.

- Essayez donc cette baguette.

Je l'attrape et la secoue. Rien ne se passe. Je la secoue encore. Toujours rien.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ce type de rêve si je ne peux pas faire de magie!

- Essayez celle-ci.

Toujours rien. Je commence à me demander si ce rêve est bien un rêve. Le professeur m'en tend une autre sans un mot. Dernier espoir! Je secoue et... Rien! Un peu triste, je lui rends les trois baguettes. Le directeur se lève de nouveau et reviens avec...

Le choixpeau!

- Mettez-le, s'il vous plaît.

Yiaaaaaah! J'ai toujours voulu savoir! Légèrement angoissé, je dépose délicatement l'informe chapeau sur ma tête et attends.

J'attends encore, encore et encore... Mais rien ne se produit. Absolument rien. Complètement dépité, je l'enlève et le rends au directeur qui hoche la tête comme s'il s'était attendu à ce manque de réaction.

A cet instant, quelqu'un toque à la porte et une dame, grande, l'air sévère et les sourcils froncés entre dans le bureau, suivit de Remus.

- Bonjour, professeur. Dit-elle.

- Bonjour à vous, Minerva. Je suppose que Monsieur Lupin vous a expliqué la situation?

- En partie, dit-elle en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

- Bien... Je pense la répartir à Gryffondor, si vous n'y voyais pas d'objection.

Avant que le professeur McGonagall ne puisse répondre, je lance un timide :

- Je ne peux pas repartir?

Le directeur m'adresse un sourire réconfortant.

- Non, jeune fille. Vous auriez pu repartir en prenant le train ou j'aurais pu vous raccompagner chez vous si... vous étiez dans la bonne... époque.

J'écarquille les yeux, choqué. J'aurai dû y penser puisque l'époque où les maraudeurs sont jeunes se passe dans les années 70 mais... Je n'avais simplement pas pensé à ça.

- Mais... mais... Comment je vais rentrer chez moi?

- Nous allons trouver une solution. En attendant, vous allez rester avec nous.

Je hoche la tête, la perspective de rester avec les maraudeurs n'arrive pas à éloigner de moi la panique d'être propulser dans un monde où je ne connais rien.

- Et… pourquoi il ne se passe rien avec ces baguettes?

Il ne répond pas immédiatement, se contente de croiser les doigts sous son menton, les coudes sur son bureau puis reprend :

- Avez-vous des prédispositions à la magie ? En avez-vous déjà fait?

- Et bien, je suis arrivé ici…

Décidément, ce n'est plus un rêve. Je n'imagine pas Dumbledore comme ça, je n'imagine pas de ne pas faire de magie dans un rêve et la gargouille est vraiment, vraiment trop moche.

- En effet, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour dire que vous faites de la magie.

Respire. Reste calme. Respire lentement. Voilà, c'est bien.

- Comment je vais faire alors, pour les cours et tout? On va voir tout de suite que je suis heu…

Ont-ils déjà utilisé le terme « moldu » ?

- … bah que je ne sais rien faire.

- Les professeurs seront mis au courant de votre situation et si des élèves deviennent curieux, je suis sûr que vos nouveaux camarades trouveront un moyen de vous couvrir.

Il jette un coup d'œil amusé à Remus, qui sourit en coin en rosissant. Oh… mignon.

Lorsqu'on ressort, j'ai une baguette en main. Avoir une baguette et ne rien pouvoir faire avec! Torture ultime!


	3. Ou comment les dindes soignent l'asthme

**Chapitre 3 : Ou comment les dindes soignent leur asthme**

Je suis le professeur jusqu'à son bureau pendant que Remus repart vers ce que je suppose être la grande salle.

- Bien, dit-elle, je vais avertir immédiatement vos professeurs. Si vous avez le moindre soucis, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Elle me tend ensuite deux uniformes complet, le planning des cours puis hésite.

- Aviez-vous des affaires, avec vous?

- Heu... non. Juste ce que j'ai dans mon sac à main.

Elle jette un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce puis ouvre un placard pour en sortir un vieux sac poussiéreux.

Après deux, trois sortilèges, elle me le tend. Il n'est pas de la dernière mode mais il est propre et en bon état. Elle me donne ensuite quelques parchemins vierges, deux plumes, un flacon d'encre noire.

- Pour ce qu'il manque, vous devrez attendre la sortie à Pré-au-lard, ce week-end où vous arrangez avec vos camarades.

- Je... n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

Elle hoche la tête sans répondre.

- Pour ce qui est des livres, je vais prévenir la bibliothécaire et vous pourrez aller les chercher ce soir, après les cours.

- Bien. Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous raccompagne.

Lorsque j'entre dans la grande salle mon premier réflexe est de lever les yeux pour voir le plafond enchanté. Ohhhhh! Il pleut mais il reste absolument magnifique. Il n'a pas l'air plat comme je l'imaginais. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sous la pluie.

Quelques ricanements me tirent de ma rêverie. Je ne sais pas où aller m'assoir, je reste donc planté devant l'entrée à observer la grande salle. Elle est immense. Je pense immédiatement qu'il me faudra compter les élèves pour enfin savoir combien ils sont réellement dans l'école. Je remarque tout à coup que tous les regards sont posés sur moi. Mal à l'aise je me dirige à petit pas vers la table rouge et or en cherchant des yeux un des quatre garçons.

Un main se lève au dessus des têtes et me fait signe. Soulagé, je me dirige dans cette direction.

Je m'assois à une place qu'ils m'ont de toute évidence gardé.

- Remus nous a expliqué, lance l'un d'eux. Il est brun, les cheveux long et semble à peine plus grand que Remus, il a des yeux gris-bleu et un air un peu aristocrate. En tout cas, il est plutôt beau. Je me doute que ça doit être Sirius. Il n'a pas le charme à faire tomber les filles comme des mouches qu'on lui concède souvent mais il est beau.

Je hoche la tête, soudain intimidé.

- Tu n'avais pas d'affaires avec toi? Me demande celui que je suppose être James, en regardant le vieux sac de MacGonagall. A mon étonnement, il est plus petit que Remus. Mais aussi plus large d'épaule. Remarque, j'ai vérifié tout à l'heure, Remus fait au moins une tête de plus que moi. Et je tape dans le mètre 70. Il a effectivement les cheveux en bataille, une vraie plaie pour les peignes… Mais il est pas mal quand même.

- Non, je n'avais rien. Dis-je. A part ce que j'avais dans mon petit sac.

J'en profite pour vérifier le tout, en les étalant sur la table : un paquet de mouchoirs, un paquet de cigarettes, un briquet, un lecteur mp3 et ses écouteurs qui attire aussitôt l'attention de Sirius et James, un stylo bic, un billet de 20 euros, des clés, mon téléphone portable, un porte carte avec ma carte du lycée, la carte de cantine, la carte de tramway, une carte de retrait et ma carte d'identité. Des cachets pour la douleur, des lunettes de soleil, un livre de poche, une petite bouteille d'eau.

Après avoir examiné attentivement les quelques objets insolites qui traînaient dans mon sac, Sirius lève la tête et rit devant ma moue dépité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça.

- Mais je... je n'ai pas d'argent... enfin, pas le même que le votre.

- Pas grave, ça. dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Avant que je puisse m'étonner, James me demande :

- C'est quoi ça? En me montrant mon téléphone portable. J'explique donc l'utilité du téléphone, du lecteur mp3, des différentes cartes et même du stylo à quatre tête ahurit. Puis Peter change de sujet.

- En fait… Tu t'es juste réveillé dans un autre endroit. Ca doit faire sacrément bizarre! Tu viens d'où? Il est plus petit encore, et mince. Il a des cheveux court d'un blond cendré et il est plutôt mignon.

- Du sud de la France.

- Oh. C'est donc ça, ton accent! Lance Sirius.

- J'imagine...

Le silence s'installe pendant que je commence à manger.

Récapitulons :  
>Je pars de France, d'une belle journée ensoleiller, d'un cours de Math particulièrement ennuyant.<br>J'arrive en Ecosse, dans une journée orageuse et dans un cours d'histoire de la magie tout aussi ennuyant d'après les nombreux ronflements.

Comme je n'arrive pas à me mettre d'accord avec moi-même pour dire si c'est un rêve ou pas, il vaut mieux que je fasse comme si je ne connaissais aucun mot sorcier. Ca ne va pas être une mince affaire!

oOo

Agitant ma baguette comme un folle de la théière, je tente désespérément d'en faire sortir un truc, un éclair aveuglant, un serpent à sonnette, un mini Uzi, n'importe quoi!

Deux Serpentards, vu la cravate verte, sont en train de coincer Sirius contre le mur d'un couloir désert. Ils l'ont pris par surprise, alors qu'il tentait de m'expliquer le chemin de la bibliothèque. Par chance, ils n'ont pas fait attention à moi ou ont supposé que ma présence n'était pas un problème. Où sont les autres?

Puisque cette fichue baguette ne veut rien faire, il faut que je trouve Remus et James. Mais où? Il est putain de grand ce château! Trois fois plus que dans mon imagination.

Mais oui! La carte! J'ai vu Sirius la mettre dans son sac. Oui mais pour l'ouvrir… il faut pouvoir utiliser une baguette.

Heu… heu… Bouge! Il vient de se prendre un sacré sort! Je sais pas ce que c'était mais ça a l'air douloureux! Je récupère sa baguette, et du bout du pied, la projette près de lui.

Il n'a pas vu! Mince! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose! Les deux serpentard me tournent le dos. J'essaye d'en assommer un? Non... Ca ne va pas me servir à grand chose contre des gens qui peuvent utiliser la magie.

Je file vers un couloir au hasard, n'importe lequel et cherche Remus parmi les gens. Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, sans doute à cause de ma tronche affolé, de ma baguette dégainé et de mon look improbable dans ce monde d'uniforme noir. Je ne leur prête pas attention. Mais il est où? Il est grand, il se voit de loin, bon sang !

Je reviens sur mes pas, bien décidé à fouiller un autre couloir mais quand j'arrive près de l'endroit où j'ai abandonné Sirius, j'entends deux rires mesquins, un mot en latin et un bruit sourd qui doit venir d'un corps qui tombe. Paniquée, j'approche encore. Merde, il est assis par terre, le nez qui pisse le sang!

Révoltée, paniquée de ne pas avoir trouvé Remus, James ou Peter et angoissée à l'idée de ce qui risque d'arriver à Sirius, je pousse un grognement peu convenable et marche vers les deux Serpentard. Je lâche ma baguette, de toute façon, parfaitement inutile, à moins que je n'arrive à viser un oeil. Les deux serpents ne me voient pas, l'un s'est penché vers Sirius et lui parle pendant que l'autre, toujours debout se marre. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à être juste derrière ce dernier puis lance un :

- T'as un rire de dinde asthmatique! d'un air sarcastique.


	4. Ou comment risquer ses dents sur

**Chapitre 4 : Ou comment risquer ses dents sur une montagne**

[_- T'as un rire de dinde asthmatique! d'un air sarcastique._]

Outré, il se retourne d'un bloc mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passe, je lui lance mon poing en plein dans la figure. Surpris, il trébuche, se prend les pieds dans ceux de Sirius et tombe sur les fesses. Son ami me jette une regard noir et pousse un grognement qui n'augure rien de bon pour ma pomme mais il remarque alors que Sirius se lève et préfère s'occuper de lui.

Celui que j'ai frappé se relève alors avec un air mauvais. Ni une, ni deux, je fais demi-tour et file vers un nouveau couloir. Avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, je suis percuté par quelque chose qui me propulse tête la première dans une armure. J'entends un rire et sans me préoccuper de la bosse qui doit me pousser sur le front, de la douleur du sort dans mon dos et du sang sur ma lèvre, je me remet debout et fonce le plus vite possible, peu encline à me prendre un nouveau sort.

Faites que je trouve quelqu'un, pitié, pitié!

Là! Je crie un « Lupin » tonitruant.

Il se tourne vers moi, comme tous les gens présent dans le couloir, d'ailleurs, l'air passablement étonné. Sans hésiter, je le chope par le bras pour qu'il me suive. J'ai beau tirer, il reste planté au même endroit avec de grand yeux.

- Tu saigne de...

- On s'en fou! Je hurle. Voyant son air ahuris, je baisse la voix et murmure : Black a besoin d'aide je crois…

Il fronce les sourcils et enfin, me suis. Pas trop tôt!

On arrive et d'un coup de baguette, les deux Serpentard sont neutralisés.

C'est désespérant! Dire que moi je l'ai secoué comme un prunier pendant cinq minutes et que rien ne se passait !

Sirius se relève avec un regard de tueur en série. Il attrape sa baguette et s'approche des deux Serpentard. Heureusement, c'est le moment que choisit un professeur pour arriver.

Brrr, elle fait froid dans le dos, McGonagall quand elle est énervée! Elle enlève des points aux Serpentards et leur mets une retenue. Puis elle se tourne vers Sirius, Remus et moi et nous dit de partir.

Sirius est dans une colère noire. Flippant.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Je hoche la tête en réponse, tapotant ma lèvre avec un mouchoir et jette un coup d'œil vers Sirius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il regarde Sirius et poursuit. Il va se calmer.

Il a dû sang qui coule de son nez jusqu'à sa chemise blanche et sa pommette prend déjà une drôle de couleur violacé.

Poussant une soupir, je m'arrête, fouille dans mon sac et en sort un nouveau mouchoir. Sans avertir Sirius, je le lui colle sous le nez.

Il me lance un regard outré. Sans me laisser impressionner j'explique:

- Tu dégoulines.

L'éclat de rire de Remus semble détendre un peu Sirius qui attrape le mouchoir et se pince le nez avec.

J'attrape ensuite un nouveau mouchoir et le lui tend.

Il hausse un sourcil, sans le prendre. Poussant un profond soupir presque dramatique, je m'approche et essuie le sang sur son menton.

Le rire de Remus me fait lever les yeux. Sirius me regarde d'un air à la fois amusé et médusé. Rougissant un peu, je recule d'un pas en râlant :

- Tu vas pas rester comme ça, quand même!

Sirius rejoint Remus dans son rire et ce dernier sort sa baguette pour lancer un sort qui nettoie Sirius de pied en cap. En grimaçant, je grogne :

- Ah bah, c'est sûr que comme ça...

Nouveaux rires, je lève le nez en l'air, faisant mine d'être vexé et recommence à marcher. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rends compte que beaucoup de gens nous regarde. Et que certains regards féminins sont loin d'être avenant.

Oh. Oops.

Je continue à marcher, un peu penaude mais je sens une main sur mon bras, qui me retient. Sirius me regarde d'un air amusé.

- Merci, au fait.

Gênée, je ne réponds que par un petit sourire. Surtout que les regards sont toujours tournés vers nous.

- Sirius! Lance une voix derrière nous.

- T'es en retard, James, t'as tout loupé! Et si Lara n'avait pas était là, je ressemblerais à du pâté pour chien à l'heure actuelle!

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé!? S'affole James.

- Rien de dramatique, je me suis fait surprendre par deux tronches de serpents.

- Et que vient faire Lara dans cette histoire? Demande Peter.

- Elle est venu me prévenir. Réponds Remus.

- Mieux que ça! Enchaîne Sirius, attisant la curiosité des autres.

- Ca va, pas la peine dans faire tout un plat! Dis-je, ayant peu envie d'être le centre d'attention de nouveaux regards noirs.

- Mais si, quand même, c'était un très joli crochet du droit! J'aurai pas aimé être à sa place! Grégory en est tombé le cul par terre. Lance Sirius d'une voix bien trop forte à mon goût avant de se mettre à rire.

Les trois autres écarquillent les yeux pendant que je baisse la tête en grommelant.

- Tu as... frappé cette montagne de Gregory? S'étonne James.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Bah, il s'y attendait pas. C'est l'effet de surprise qui a tout fait.

- Encore fallait-il avoir le courage de taper dessus...

- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre?

- Te servir de ta baguette, par exemple, me lance une voix féminine, froide et moqueuse.

Je tourne la tête pour me retrouver face à une jeune fille brune, de gryffondor.

- Oh... heu... en effet. Dis-je, ennuyée.

Elle me lance une regard noir puis continue son chemin sans un mot.

Les quatre garçons la regarde partir sans comprendre puis Sirius reprend la parole.

- Viens, on vas t'accompagner à la bibliothèque, ce sera plus simple.

- On était sur la route pour aller voler, on vous rejoins plus tard. Explique James et je remarque qu'il porte en effet un accoutrement étrange, de même que Peter.


	5. Ou comment se choisir un pedigree

**Chapitre 5 : Ou comment se choisir un pedigree **

Me retrouver avec Sirius et Remus me fait une impression étrange. C'est pas pareil d'imaginer des personnages et de se retrouver face à eux. En me rappelant que Remus va finir avec Tonks, je lâche un soupir exaspéré. Désespérant cette histoire... mais pour le moment, je ne sais même pas si elle est déjà née!

Vous croyez que je peux jouer les marieuses?

Soudain, Remus s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir. Etonnée, je m'arrête aussi.

- Maintenant qu'on est au calme.. lance-t-il, énigmatique. Puis, il me regarde, soupire et attrape sa baguette.

- Heu... Qu'est ce que-

Coupant mon début de phrase, il me soulève le menton du dos de sa main.

Ebahis, je commence à reculer mais il murmure :

- Ne bouge pas.

Stupéfaite, j'obéis. Il se contente de me regarder, d'un oeil calculateur. Très, très joli yeux. Encore plus vu de si près. Mais heu... Qu'est ce qu'il fiche?

Soudain, il s'éloigne d'un pas, pointe sa baguette sur moi et lance un sort. Je sens ma lèvre désenflée et étonnée, je la palpe pour vérifier. Elle est comme neuve! Intacte.

- Merci, dis-je, me sentant particulièrement stupide de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite son intention.

- De rien, dit-il mais... Il va falloir faire encore plus attention à toi maintenant.

- Hein?

Sirius hoche la tête et explique.

- Ils vont avoir une dent contre toi maintenant.

- QUOI? Ce monstre va essayer de me casser des dents?

Je m'affole, me mordille la lèvre, inquiète. C'est qu'il était vraiment... grand et musclé. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, sur le moment mais si j'avais bien regardé, je me serais abstenu...

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant, on sera presque toujours avec toi.

- Ca aussi, ça risque de me foutre dans la panade. Je marmonne.

- Pardon?

- Non, non, rien.

La bibliothèque est immense, les rayons de livres montent sur au moins deux étages de hauteur sans interruption. Il y a tellement de rangée que de l'allée centrale, je n'en vois pas la fin. Des tables de travail, des fauteuils, des tables basses sont disposés un peu partout. Des écriteaux qui doivent dater de 4 ou 5 siècles en arrière se balance au bout des rayons, chacun indiquant une spécialité et des sous parties. Des échelles qui me semblent bancales trônent au début de chaque allée. Les livres ont l'air ancien, parfois sur le point de tomber en miette.

Sirius me guide jusqu'au bureau de la bibliothécaire, située au centre de l'allée centrale pendant que Remus se dirige d'un pas assuré vers le rayon 22. Un des rayons de potions. Madame Pince lève les yeux, fronce les sourcils et nous interpelle.

- Monsieur Black, ne vous avez-je pas interdit l'accès à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin de la semaine?

- Si, Madame Pince, mais j'accompagne Lara Wallis, qui devait venir chercher ses livres de classes.

Elle me lance un coup d'oeil méfiant. Elle attrape derrière elle une pile de livres presque aussi haute que moi, la pose sur son bureau

- Les voici, Mademoiselle. La bibliothèque fait exceptionnellement des prêts de livres de cours. Ils sont à vous pour deux semaines mais surtout, ne les abimez pas! Acheter vos propres versions dès que possible.

Elle lance ensuite un regard noir à Sirius.

- Filez d'ici maintenant et ne revenez pas avant Lundi!

Sirius hoche la tête d'un air contrit, prend une partie des livres puis s'éloigne en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Quelques rangées plus loin, il éclate de rire.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle te refuse l'accès?

Il me jette un coup d'oeil amusé.

- C'est l'année des Aspics, Remus travaille trop.

Voyant qu'il ne poursuit pas son explication, comme si elle était suffisante, je le relance.

- Et?

- Et comme il ne voulait pas venir avec nous dans le parc, j'ai dû utiliser les grands moyens. Remus déteste les bombabouses. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- Tu as jeté une boule puante dans la bibliothèque?

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire puis, hausse les sourcils et s'arrête de marcher.

- Quoi?

- Comment tu sais que les bombabouses sont des boules puantes?

Ooops...

- Et bien, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, le nom parle de lui même.

Il hoche la tête, l'air à moitié convaincus. Va falloir faire gaffe...

Remus nous rejoint un instant plus tard, insiste pour me délester des livres que Sirius n'a pas pu prendre au risque de percuter les murs par manque de visibilité et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle commune.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me repérer mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis encore jamais passer par ce chemin-là.

La salle commune est chaleureuse, toute de rouge et or. Les fauteuils ont l'air plus que confortable et les tentures exposées aux murs sont très belles. La pièce est grande et deux escaliers doivent donner sur les dortoirs.

Remus m'explique que celui de gauche donne sur le dortoir des filles. Il appelle ensuite la première fille de mon dortoir qu'il croise et lui demande de me montrer sa chambre, où il reste un lit de libre. Ô chance, il s'agit de mademoiselle « sert toi de ta baguette'. Su-Per. Je la suis et sans un mot, elle m'ouvre la porte et me montre le lit avec un regard peu avenant. Puis elle s'en va.

Un peu déconcerté par son attitude, je m'assois sur le lit et ouvre mon sac.

Je me demande un instant si je dois enfiler l'uniforme mais puisque les cours sont finit, je préfère rester comme je suis.

Je redescends et James me fait signe de me joindre à eux. Ils sont en pleins dans leurs devoir de potions mais font une pause pour m'expliquer l'emploi du temps. Pour les cours, il faudra se débrouiller pour que personne ne se rendre compte que je ne sais rien faire.

La décision est déjà prise : je me mettrais avec le meilleur des quatre dans chaque matière. Avec James en sortilège, Remus en DCFM et Métamorphose, Sirius en potion, Peter en botanique ainsi de suite... De telle sorte que s'il y a un sortilège à lancer, il suffira qu'il le fasse discrètement à ma place au moment où je fais le geste moi-même.

Je dois donc apprendre les gestes de bases. Chose que nous décidons de reporter à plus tard, la salle commune étant pleines d'étudiants.

- Et... heu...

Ils lèvent les yeux de leurs devoirs. Je rosis légèrement.

- Oui? Demande Peter.

- Et bien... J'hésite. Bon, quitte à passer pour une cruche, autant le faire avec humour. Vous ne croyez pas que quelqu'un va se demander... Pourquoi je débarque de nulle part, avec mon accent et mon look bizarre, m'incruste honteusement dans votre groupe d'ami sans prévenir et vous suit partout comme un animal de compagnie particulièrement collant?

Eclat de rire général.

- Tu fais une très bonne oratrice, me lance Sirius.

- En effet, acquiesce Remus, mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tord.

- On a qu'à dire qu'elle est une cousine de … Je sais pas, Sirius. Propose Peter.

Sirius hausse les sourcils, fait un sourire froid et Peter se tasse sur sa chaise.

- Désolé, je...

- Ce n'est rien, coupe Sirius d'un ton un peu acide. Elle n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un de ma famille. Pourquoi tu pensais à moi? Demande-t-il, d'une voix déjà plus normale.

- Et bien, elle est brune aussi. C'est tout.

- Pour peu que quelqu'un connaisse un peu ma famille, ça ne passera pas non plus. Annonce James.

Sirius se tourne vers James avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors, tu trouves qu'elle ressemble plus à Peter ou à Remus?

James pouffe de rire.

- On n'a qu'à dire que c'est une cousine éloigné.

- Quand vous aurez décidé de mon pedigree, n'oubliez pas de me prévenir, surtout.


	6. Ou comment les sucreries peuvent être

**Chapitre 6 : Ou comment les sucreries peuvent être très dangereuses**

[_- Quand vous aurez décidé de mon pedigree, n'oubliez pas de me prévenir, surtout._]

Nouvel éclat de rire.

Je vois plusieurs têtes se tourner vers nous. Certaines simplement agacées par le bruit, d'autres me fusillent du regard de façon particulièrement ostentatoire, me faisant rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

- Et... n'oubliez pas de le crier sur les toit aussi.

Regards perplexes.

- Je voudrais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour éviter la mort. Dis-je en faisant un signe discret vers les regards noirs.

Trois têtes se tournent vers la direction indiquée et je pousse un grognement.

- Soyez-discret, nom d'un chien. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances!

Ils se tournent vers moi, mi-penaud, mi-amusé.

- Otez-moi d'un doute... mis à part Remus qui a compris sans que j'ai besoin de préciser, lequel d'entre vous connait le sens du mot « discret »?

Et trois oreillers qui filent vers moi !

J'esquive le premier en me penchant vers la droite, dangereusement proche de basculer hors de mon fauteuil.

Le deuxième, en basculant brusquement à gauche.

Pour le troisième, qui file avec une parfaite précision -sans doute celui de James, pas poursuiveur pour rien- droit sur mon nez, je suis obligée de glisser vers le sol, me retrouvant en tailleur coincée entre la table basse et le fauteuil, pendant que l'oreiller siffle au dessus de ma tête.

- Oreillers 0 : 3 pour moi! Je crie à tue tête, les deux bras en l'air en signe de victoire, heureuse de moi-même.

Remus éclate d'un rire contagieux et ce n'est pas seulement James, Sirius et Peter qui le rejoignent dans son hilarité.

oOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai testé à mes risques et périls tous les bonbons mentionnés dans les bouquins et beaucoup d'autres encore que Sirius a apporté, insistant sur le fait que les devoirs étaient plus drôle avec du sucre à volonté.

Je me suis donc retrouvé à flotter à quelques centimètres au dessus de mon fauteuil. J'ai faillis vomir trois fois à cause de mauvaises dragées de Bertie Crochu. Elles sont vraiment affreuses, c'est tellement immonde que c'en est indescriptible!

J'ai également fait une pirouette dont je suis absolument incapable en temps normal, suis devenu transparente, eu l'impression d'être au paradis, puis en enfer.

J'ai craché du feu, malencontreusement vers le parchemin de James qui a dû recommencer sa rédaction. Par chance, il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, trop occupé à rire.

J'ai parlé en Elfique sans m'en rendre compte et je suis présentement en train de raconter des blagues plus obscènes les unes que les autres depuis bien trois minutes.

D'après Sirius, il ne reste qu'une minute. Mais vu sa réputation, je me garde bien de lui faire confiance...

J'ai bien essayé de ne pas parler mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche, je me sens obligé de rebondir dessus avec une affreuse blague.

Quelqu'un à la malencontreuse idée de parler de bébé et c'est reparti !

- C'est une dame qui monte dans le bus avec son bébé de quelques mois. Elle prend un ticket et le chauffeur regarde dans la poussette, fronce les sourcils, fait une grimace puis regarde la dame et lui dit « Il est très moche, votre bébé ».

Outrée, la dame en oublie même de répondre et s'assoit au premier rang. Scandalisée, elle s'adresse à son voisin, qui a tout entendu. « Vous vous rendez compte, de ce qu'il m'a dit? C'est inadmissible ! Comment ose-t-il? »

Son voisin hoche la tête. « Vous avez raison, ne vous laissez pas faire! » Elle lui fait un sourire reconnaissant et reprend « C'était vraiment d'une impolitesse sans borne! » Son voisin acquiesce et lui dit « Mais allez-y donc, allez lui dire ce que vous pensez de ses paroles ingrates! Ne vous laissez pas faire. Pendant que vous-y aller, je garde votre petit singe.»

Eclat de rire général. L'attention de toute la salle commune, ou presque se tourne vers moi à chaque blague. C'est... affreux. Et celle-ci n'est pas la plus édulcorée...

Quelqu'un parle de jeu de cartes...

- Quelle est la différence entre le bridge et le sexe?

Plusieurs personnes hasardent des réponses, de tous les coins de la salle commune. J'essaye en vain de retenir la réponse mais...

- Pas du tout! Au bridge, si tu as une bonne main, tu n'as pas besoin d'un trop bon partenaire. Alors que dans le sexe, si tu n'as pas un bon partenaire, il faut savoir compter sur une bonne main.

Nouvel éclat de rire, mêlé de grognements dubitatifs et de quelques soupirs.

Ma main se colle immédiatement contre ma bouche et je dois faire une tête particulièrement dépitée parce que Sirius me tape sur l'épaule avec un air compatissant.

- C'est bientôt finit ma belle, tu vas y arriver.

- Je ne mangerai plus jamais ce truc-là !

- Bof, tu sais, il t'oblige juste à les dire, ce bonbon. Ajoute Peter avec un petit sourire narquois.

Prise d'un doute... je n'ose pas demander d'explication mais à ma tête, les quatre se mettent à pouffer de rire en crescendo. Puis Remus, entre deux gloussements très agaçant, m'explique.

- Tu ne peux - raconter - que des blagues - que tu connais - déjà.

- Merde alors... je savais pas que j'en connaissais autant.

Eclat de rire général. Zut.

Un long moment plus tard, la seule personne encore en train de rire se trouve être Sirius. Vexée, j'essaye de me venger en lui faisant avaler un suçacide puisqu'il hurle de rire la bouche grande ouverte. Mais il est trop rapide et je me retrouve les pieds en l'air et la tête en bas.

Ca fait une drôle d'impression, surtout quand toute la salle commune vous regarde.

Je suis tout de même soulagée d'avoir garder mon jeans pour descendre dans la salle commune. La jupe d'uniforme aurait été plus... gênante. Je ne me décontenance pas et prend un air boudeur en croisant les bras.

Malheureusement, ça relance autant les rires des maraudeurs –qui me savaient incapable de riposter- que fait commencer ceux de toutes les personnes présentent.

Sirius a juste le temps de me reposer sur le sol que je lui lance un des coussins rouge et or. Il le prend donc en pleine poire et prit d'une rage feinte –du moins je l'espère- attrape le premier oreiller qui passe et s'élance vers moi.

J'étais sûre qu'il allait riposter, je plonge donc directement derrière le canapé en attrapant une arme au vol.

Quand il passe la tête au dessus du canapé pour me trouver, je propulse mon coussin et il le prend une nouvelle fois sur le nez.

- 2-0! Je lance en grimpant sur un canapé un peu éloigné, armée d'un coussin dans chaque main.

Sirius avance vers moi et avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, je plonge vers un nouveau fauteuil, occupé par Peter derrière lequel je me planque, espérant qu'il prenne le coup à ma place.

L'oreiller de Sirius fonce justement vers Peter qui pousse un « Hey! » indigné en le voyant atterrir sur son devoir.

J'éclate de rire et pouffe :

- Tu vises presque aussi bien qu'un aveugle.

J'entends des rires fuser d'un peu partout mais je me concentre sur Sirius, qui attrape un nouveau coussin et le lance vers moi.

Je lance aussitôt un des miens dans sa direction et évite le sien d'un pas de côté. Je suis récompensé de mon effort en voyant que mon lancé touche sa cible, en plein dans l'épaule.

- 3-0!

Grognement de frustration de la part de mon adversaire. J'attrape un traversin qui traîne dans un coin et m'approche d'un Sirius méfiant, armé d'un coussin carré.

Trop tôt, il me le lance, je l'évite de justesse et... lui tape sur la tête avec le mien. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je tape, tape et re-tape. Il n'a d'autre choix que de courber le dos.

Pour plus de fun, je compte les points : 4-0! 5-0! 6-0! 10-0!

Agacé, il m'attrape par la taille, me fait pivoter sur le côté et me propulse dans un fauteuil moelleux.

- Hey! C'est une bataille de polochon, pas du catch! Tu triches!

Les cheveux en bataille, il me lance un regard noir.

- Tu vas me le payer!

Méfiante, je me mets debout sur le fauteuil et j'attends la réplique quand une voix féminine coléreuse se fait entendre :

- C'est pas bientôt finit ce boucan? Y'en a qui voudrait travailler, lire ou même discuter en paix. On s'entend même plus penser!

Penaude, je redescends de mon perchoir et m'excuse platement.

La fille qui vient de parler, rousse et très joli -Lily?- me lance un regard un peu exaspérée.

- Ce n'est rien, il y a juste des endroits plus approprié pour s'amuser. Tu viens d'arriver, tu ne savais pas. Par contre, toi! Lance-t-elle en plantant son doigt entre deux des côtes de Sirius, tu es parfaitement au courant. Je devrais t'enlever des points, pour ça!

- Désolé, Lily. On s'est laissé emporté!

- Mouai. Lâche-t-elle avant de repartir.

Embarrassée, je m'assois et tâche de ne plus me faire remarquer sous le regard amusé des garçons qui, il faut bien l'admettre, doivent être plus habitués que moi.


End file.
